


Here Comes the Sun

by LadyLustful



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Cruelty, Death Threats, Fearplay, Fire, Humiliation, Leia is a sadist, Leia smokes, Other, Rape, Revenge, Sensory Deprivation, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the empire fell, a wounded Vader was taken prisoner by the Rebels.<br/>Leia takes advantage of it to torture him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Comes the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



> Title from Rammstein.

1\. Leia keeps him in a dark, small chest, hardly longer than his body from the top of his head to the ends of his leg stumps or wider than his shoulders, and so shallow he can touch the lid with his chest when he draws in a deep breath. It is suited to him staying in it for long periods of time, fitted with powerful force-dampeners and life support equipment, to provide air, dispose of waste, even deliver water or a tasteless nutrient paste into his mouth.  
'Time for my doll to go back into its box', says Leia and he feels like he's being burried alive.  
2\. Sometimes Leia will just sit down beside him and smoke a cigarette, flicking the burning ash onto his body, stub it out on him, face, chest, nipples, eyelids, lips.  
'I hate fire', he growled though gritted teeth the first time she'd done it.  
'I know', she replied with an angellic smile.  
3\. She hardly ever hits him, probably because she considers it unladylike, but other methods of torture are fair game. She cuts him with laser knives, electrocutes him, steps on him, burns him with acid or hot objects. She never uses torture droids and he thinks he knows why.  
4\. She likes humiliating him, driving it home to him just how helpless he is without the force and his limbs.  
"Crawl, my little pet worm" she says. "Crawl far enough and I won't burn you."  
"Not good enough" she smiles grimly, boot planted firmly in the small of his back, and proceeds to drip the fuel over him, ignoring his desperate writhing.  
"But don't worry, I'll let you try to do better next time".  
5\. She raped him once, forced some kind of long, metallic object inside him without any preparation, unless kicking him and stepping on his balls counted.  
"Recognise this?", she asked, thrusting it in deeper, turning it slightly to feel the tissues catch and tear. "You should, it's your lightsaber, after all. I could just switch it on, you know."  
He can imagine it, suddenly and vividly, a sharp, burning pain through his body and and passing out and the grotesque vision of his body impaled on the shaft of red light, and almost wishes for it, wishes for the end.


End file.
